Certain sulfidopeptide leukotrienes have been recognized as composing the slow-reacting substance of anaphylaxis. During anaphylaxis these leukotrienes, which are potent bronchoconstrictive agents, are released by the tissues of the lung. These same leukotrienes play a role in allergic, inflammatory and other pathologic conditions.
Various structurally diverse compounds such as oxarbazole, rotenone, nitrocoumarins, pyridoquinazoline carboxylic acids and imidosulfamides have been reported to possess leukotriene antagonist activity. EPO Application 85304967.4 was published on Jan. 22, 1986 which discloses similar compounds.